Conspiracy 6
by Silver Meta Dragon
Summary: Three part story about a metaphysically changed dragon kit, a wounded mercenary and one of the greatest conflicts of all time. Chapter 9 up. I know its been awhile, but I'm not dead. R&R if you're cool
1. Prologue

Conspiracy 6

PART ONE: ICE WORLD

Prologue

_Cold…that is what I can remember from that chilly day. A day that would always be in my heart; I would remember my parents being ruthlessly murdered by…_

_I did not know what they were. Even still I do not know who they are but they have taken me, changed me and were about to…_

_What were they doing?_

Only a few months before…

Icy wind tore through the ice planet as a lone figure arched over a low crag in the barren rocks; his golden eyes roved over the black and white landscape as he took a deep breath. Freezing oxygen rushed into him but it was invigorating as it made his blood run hotter as he opened his wide muzzle. A detonating roar echoed throughout the ravine and the hot sun shined onto his glistening white scales.

_I call for a challenge… _He stood up on his legs and silver shimmering wings were folded out as another one of his kind shot over him, her wings beating. She roared back her response.

_I answer…_ He smiled and his fangs overhung his muzzle as he leapt off the cliff edge, his wings caught him and he dipped low as he shot up to the female. They caught each other and their wings wrapped around each other as they dueled inside them. The pair shot down rapidly and he smiled as she gave into him, he wrapped his paws around her as he brought them away from the killing edges of the ravine floor below. _I submit…_ She growled and he smiled as he landed in a cave, he gently set her down and he lay down as they wrapped around each other.

They had no spoken language per say, but body language was used prevalently and he conveyed that she would submit to him or he would take her life. The female offered no resistance and he wrapped his thick tail around her as she closed her eyes.

They would have a kit…a dragon kit.


	2. Chapter 1: Research Vessel

Conspiracy 6

PART ONE: ICE WORLD

Chapter 1: Research Vessel

The morning sun rose over the planet and its watchful eye burned down with blazing heat as light filtered into the cave. Shadows played against the wall as it shone into the cave illuminating two, soon to be three, figures. The male opened his eyes and his mate was lying on her side as he walked out of the cave, he stretched his muscles and yawned as lethal fangs shown in the light. His golden eyes once again roved his domain but this time, he saw something.

An intruder had infiltrated.

The black research craft blew over the endless snow sea and a figure inside of it rubbed his paws together; even with his thick fur and warm clothes the subzero air of the planet penetrated to his core. Completely covered by the Environ-Suit his race was covered to the untrained eye but by the way he walked, he was defiantly a lupine.

"Dammit, so freaking cold…yeah this planet is a good investment for research techniques." He whispered as he prowled the inside of the vessel. It was a throw away model since the upgrade was actually built to survive extreme temperatures but the lupine was thankful for everything he was given. "Hey Jack, how we doing up there?" He asked into his suit's Comm and a voice answered him.

"Damn if I know, there's no sign of any life here. You still cold?" He asked and laughed. Pilot's had it easy since the cockpit was heated but it only made it bearable.

"Yeah, very funny jackass." He said back and the lupine walked into the cockpit. He sat down and stripped off the helmet for the Environ-Suit. His black fur contrasted sharply to the white snow and suit and he shivered. "Why were we ordered to come here again?"

"Well, supposedly this planet is a good one to branch out on and the underground lab has also been completed finally."

"Are we going to go to that?"

"No, only special animals get to go there, you need extremely high clearance." Jack said this with a bit of sarcasm and the lupine laughed. "We don't need to go there anyway."

_SCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEECH!_

The sound came out of nowhere and the craft dipped suddenly.

"What the Hell!" He screamed and the door leading to the cockpit was ripped open, the dragon grabbed Jack, threw him out and then looked at the lupine. The black fur was paralyzed with fear and he could not put on the helmet as the craft slammed into the snow…

The lupine felt wind whip into him and he could not open his eyes as they were frozen shut and he felt a powerful force prying him out of the wreckage of the vehicle. He felt himself being lifted and air beat past him as his body was warmed by another; maybe he would be spared somehow.

A few minutes later, or maybe it was an hour since the lupine repeatedly passed out from the cold but was brought back every time. They landed and the lupine felt his body being held in two very strong…grips…as he was set down on a very cold floor. The Environ-Suit was covering everything except his head but it stayed warm as hot breath was blown on it.

_Did…did I die?_ He thought and the ice imprisoning his eyelids melted, there was a crying sound and he opened his eyes.

They were right next to a golden one. A scream left his paralyzed body and the dragon smiled as a kit had been born only a few minutes ago. The lupine looked over and he started to shake, was he breakfast?

The kit crawled over to its mother and the lupine sighed, his life was spared for the moment. The lupine felt around in his suit and he still had his emergency beacon, he flicked it on and he hoped that rescue would come since his life could be very short now. The lupine shook a bit as the male still had his gigantic paw around the lupine's neck; the dragon seemed to smile and he walked over to the female. They kept the lupine warm and the wolf was puzzled, he did not know why they were keeping him alive.

The kit crawled between them and his fangs came out as the wolf understood now, his time had come and he had been kept warm for the sake of not freezing into a block of ice.

The kit looked hungry…

Author's Note: Well, hopefully he tasted good. Anyway, just going to answer some unasked questions. No, it will be different then the last Conspiracy 6, Fox and Krystal won't be altered, and if I answer anymore the whole plot will be gone. But if you have questions, I will try to answer them in the fic itself.


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue and Capture

Conspiracy 6

PART ONE: ICE WORLD

Chapter 2: Rescue and Capture

_Oh God, I am going to die…I am going to die…_ The lupine thought and he tried to get out of the lethal embrace, the two parents just held him tighter and the kit growled as his mind raced.

"Uh, hey, stop this!" He tried but they just gave him a quizzical look, they did not understand his language but they were reading his body just fine. They knew he wanted to get away and they could not let that happen since the kit needed to be fed.

"We have you… (Static)…on radar…just (Static)…hang on." A voice said from within his Environ-Suit and the dragons must have heard it too for the male stopped his kit. He unsheathed a claw and drew it down the length of the suit, revealing the dark lupine's body. The Comm was activated beside the beacon and he looked at it with wonder as the female looked up suddenly. The male let them go and he launched himself out of the cave as four black craft pulled up.

The lupine felt the air chill him and he tried to pull the suit closer as the female grabbed the kit and flew out of the cave, three vessels went in pursuit and the lupine started to shiver as four white suited figures ran into the cave, they picked him up and carried him into the vessel.

"Help…me." He whispered as cold took his body.

"Stay with us lupine." A voice said and they ripped off the suit as he was slid into a small chamber, it was made for animals that went into a cold state of shock. The lupine felt warm but his internal core temperature was falling and he would die in minutes if he was not rushed to a hospital. "Take him to the lab." The voice said and the lupine passed out.

Her wing beats were fast and frantic as red laser shot by her; the female dragon shot over a ravine and she held her kit closer as two capture vessels pursued her. Her mate had dealt with one and he shot over her as he engaged one.

The male crawled on the top of the craft as it tried to shake him off with barrel rolls; he took out a turret that was firing at his mate and he moved to the cockpit. With his massive strength he ripped the top off and took the pilots out, red blood spattered the inside of the craft and he looked up.

It was a trap. The other craft launched three missiles and they detonated in the craft as he was killed instantly. The smoking wreckage hit the snow and his body went head first into the snow as his lifeless form made the snow around him black and crimson.

The female looked behind her and a cry left her throat as the remaining craft shot after her. She held the kit closer and red lasers pinged off her scales as she tried to evade it; the pair flew into a ravine and she hugged the wall as the craft saw her. She stopped and looked down at her kit, this was the end of her but he would live.

A green beam came out of the craft and it latched onto the kit as she cried out, it was taken from her and the weapons were armed as they fired. Green lasers slammed into her and she screamed as crimson blood washed the ravine's wall as her body slid to the bottom.

Inside the craft, the kit was subdued and placed in a holding container and a figure took off his helmet. He was a golden furred wolf/jackal with sky blue eyes, sharp teeth, pointed ears and also the leader of the whole operation.

"Sir, what should we do now?" A being asked beside him and the leader smiled, it was the kind of smile that froze you, spurred you into action.

"Take him to the lab along with the lupine that we picked up. Find out his name, rank, and why he was here."

"Yes sir." The figure walked away and the jackal went back to the cockpit, he took the controls and the craft shot over the sea of white as his eyes roved over the landscape. He smiled to himself and he thought about the kit.

_That kit looks promising…he will excel at everything. I hope that he survives the first of the tests because if he does, I have found the right subject for the Nemesis Program. My Master will be pleased._ His thoughts drifted in and out as the underground lab came in sight, snow parted and the craft dipped underground as the hatch closed over it. The craft landed and the jackal walked out as the container carrying the kit was unloaded.

"Be careful with that that is a very special container." The forklift operator nodded and the lupine was taken out as well as the jackal walked over to him. "How is he?"

"He will live, he might need to have a few parts replaced like his arm or leg but he should be fine."

"Good, take him and tell me when he has recovered fully." The scientist nodded and the dark lupine was rolled away as the jackal took out his Comm since it was vibrating. "Kariston here."

"Sir, the dragon kit is non responsive. We are trying to rouse it but it not responding to anything we give it." Kariston sighed and he responded.

"Alright, I will be down in a few minutes." He shut off his Comm and the jackal walked over to a transporter, he stepped into the green beam and Kariston vanished.

The dragon kit was not moving when Kariston walked in and he rubbed his muzzle, the kit was below him in a glass case and his body did not even twitch.

"Tell me why is he not moving?" Kariston asked and the technician shook his head.

"We have no idea but we suspect that it is the cause of losing his parents." Kariston sighed at that.

"If he becomes responsive at all, you let me know."

"Yes sir." Kariston's Comm rang again.

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Sir, the lupine has fully recovered."

"Be there in a few minutes, keep him awake." He closed the Comm and looked at the kit. "How soon until we can operate?"

"Well, we could now but I do not know what that would do to him."

"Then get the scientists in there and prep him for the OR." Kariston walked out of the room and he took another transport to where the lupine was being held. He walked in and the dark wolf was lying on a bed, his body shaking.

"Sir, he is a bit of shock, go easy on him." A scientist said as he walked up to Kariston.

"Did you change him?"

"Yes, he lost his left arm and leg and we also put in an implant into his brain."

"Will he survive?"

"Yes, now go gentle." The scientist left them and Kariston walked over to the shaking lupine.

"W-w-where am I?"

"In the underground lab, can you tell me your name?" The black wolf stuttered a bit and he spit it out.

"M-m-markal is m-m-my name."

"Can you tell me what you were doing here?"

"I was on assignment to scout for new places to branch out with my pilot Jack."

"Where is Jack?" Markal stopped and he started to cry a bit.

"Dead, probably frozen solid by now."

"How was Jack related to you?"

"He was…my brother." Kariston pulled a blanket over the wolf and he pulled up a chair. "What have you done to me?"

"We have fixed you; you lost an arm and a leg to the cold and we have given you what you lost." Markal could not move his body and he stopped shivering as the blanket was pulled over him. "Now, just rest, you will be safe here."

The kit opened his eyes and he immediately shot up as he banged on the glass, a cry came out of his throat and he tried to break the glass. The cry was mostly a mixture of growls, hisses and spats but there was some words thrown in there.

"Trs…(growl)…mo….m….fat….(hiss) ther" He screamed as the implant kicked in on his brain, he began to act less like an animal and his pulse was racing as he tried to slam the glass. Where was he? Where were his parents?

Another cry ripped from his throat and he was alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Rebellion

Conspiracy 6

PART ONE: ICE WORLD

Chapter 3: Rebellion

The light was constant, it threw a white haze above his eyes and he was utterly blinded as the dragon felt his limbs being locked into position. There were voices…all around him…talking, deciding how they would operate. The dragon struggled but his movement was constricted as he could move only a fraction.

"M….m…." He tried to talk but a muzzle was placed over his mouth and his mumblings were silenced.

"Sir, his growth rate is progressing I advise we not continue this operation."

"You _will _continue this or I will have you relived of your command…" Kariston moved closer to the tech and whispered in his ear. "And your life." The tech hurriedly nodded and they began the operation; blood flowed onto the floor and the group worked harder installing modifications to the dragon.

He had grown from the small form to a now six foot and a half dragon in the matter of a month or so. Kariston was even amazed at his progress but was not worried since his parents were at least ten feet each; he had been cruel to the dragon since he had to show who was boss. Kariston had used various methods, starvation, forced beatings, injections, isolation, and images of his parents dying and then Kariston would walk in and comfort the dragon. The dragon now knew that Kariston was higher than him and would obey without question, if the dragon misbehaved, he would be punished severely.

"Careful with that armor, if you place it wrong it will kill him." Kariston said and the armor was grafted under his scales; it was a defensive measure and the reinforcements would shield him. More plating was grafted around his body and soon he was almost completely covered. Kariston had made sure that he was not completely shielded as if the dragon ever rebelled, he could be put down.

"Sir, I'm reading complications under section 3-A." A tech said. That was over his lungs, heart and ribs.

"Fix it, make sure that you keep that spot strong but section 4-C leave weak." The tech nodded and more blood spurted onto his visor.

4-C was the top of his head, parts of his shoulders and neck. Kariston smiled as the dragon was operated on and he relished the animal's pain; the jackal had always loved seeing others in pain and this was satisfying for him.

After an hour or so of grafting new parts, upgrading past operations, and making sure he didn't lose all his blood, Kariston finished the operation. The techs cleaned all the excess crimson liquid off the body of the hybrid lizard and they left him with Kariston as the dragon slowly came out of the foggy haze he was in.

"Dragon…dragon…" He whispered and the lizard opened his eyes, the deep jade irises stared into the golden ones of Kariston and the jackal smiled. "So now you are complete…but I am STILL YOUR MASTER!" Kariston yelled and slammed his fists on the dragon's head, the dragon leap against his restraints and a strangled, agonized, muffled, yell ripped into the mask on his muzzle. "I CONTROL YOU AND YOU DO NOT BEND TO ANYONE'S WILL BUT MINE!" The jackal screamed and slammed him over and over. The dragon took the pain although he could not suppress it as his body continued to throw itself against the restraints.

Kariston stopped beating the hybrid and he stroked the dragon's muzzle, trying to ease the pain. The jade eyes burned at him but the dragon did not try to attack his Master as the paw gentry eased the pain that he had inflicted.

"Shh my little pet…I will not hurt you again unless you break my rules. Do you understand?" He loosened the bonds on the dragon's head and took off the muzzle as the lizard nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…Master…I do." The dragon replied and Kariston smiled.

"So, you have regained your speech patterns. My little pet can speak."

"I am not your pet." The dragon said and as soon as he said it, he regretted it. Kariston slammed him again and he screamed in pain as the jackal exerted his authority.

"YOU ARE WHAT I SAY YOU ARE! You are not capable of free will; you only know my will, dragon. Now you even try to fuck with me and I will have you killed, slowly and painfully as through you will scream to me for death." Kariston said and the dragon remained passive as Kariston growled. "Dragon…you will obey me."

A nod was his response but in his eyes he hid a deep inner hatred for the jackal, a hatred that burned through all rules, all rational thought. Once he was free he would take down Kariston, the lab, everything until he was the Master.

Kariston's Comm rang.

"Yeah, what is it?" The jackal asked as he flipped it open.

"Sir, the lupine Markal is ready."

"Good, send the technicians back in." Kariston flipped the Comm shut and the four techs came in, they were shrouded in a white lab suits that covered them from head to foot paw but Kariston was dressed differently. He had one a green suit, but he had taken his visor off and his golden furred head was exposed. "Take him to room 426A." The techs rolled the dragon off down the hallway and Kariston walked over to a transporter, he dialed coordinates and stepped in.

Markal sat in room 426A in the corner, shivering. His experience at the lab had been nothing but questions, harsh treatment and isolation. His clothes had been taken away but his black fur had not been sufficient enough to keep in the warmth as he was freezing.

"Why…Jack…cold…Jack…." He mumbled and the door to this cell opened, the techs rolled the dragon in and they loosed the clamps, the techs quickly left and bolted the door as Markal shuddered again not with cold but with fear this time. The dragon slowly slid off the gurney as he stood up, his six and half foot frame towered over Markal as the lupine felt horror creep into him. The dragon unfolded his wings and stretched them as he tried to move every muscle of his body.

Then he caught sight of Markal. Markal shuddered even harder as the dragon walked over and bent down near him, claws gently raked his fur and the dragon looked him over. He could sense Markal's fear and the dragon gently pulled Markal over to him, he tried to seem like he would not hurt the lupine but Markal shook even harder.

"Please don't hurt me…please." Markal whimpered and the dragon knew they were being watched. He pulled his muzzle close to Markal's ear and whispered a few words.

"I will not hurt you; just act like I will and I will get you out of here." Markal looked up and he saw in the dragon's eyes that it was true. Markal began to cry and the dragon let a small smile creep on his muzzle, he was playing just fine.

"Please…don't kill me." Markal whimpered again and the dragon thought about his options; he could try to use his new strength and armor to bust his way out. Or he could use a few weapon systems that were also ingrained in him to try and blast his way out; the dragon shook his head none of them would work.

He needed to wait for the right opportunity.

Kariston was observing this and he rubbed his muzzle, deep in thought at what was unfolding before him.

"Sir, the dragon is not performing as we thought he would. He has not inflicted any wounds to the lupine Markal. He seems to be friendly to the lupine."

"Why is he doing this? I'm going in there."

"Sir, the dragon could still hurt you." The tech said as he grabbed Kariston's shoulder.

"Don't you touch me." Kariston growled as a knife appeared in his paws. The tech quickly let go and Kariston slammed him across the face with the handle, the tech screamed as he fell to the floor. Kariston walked out of the room and into 426A, he pulled out a heavy blaster pistol and the dragon whisper back into Markal's ear.

"Just be still, I will get us out of here."

"DRAGON!" Kariston yelled and the hybrid turned his head. "Why haven't you killed him?" His head turned and jade stared once more into golden.

"The question that should be asked is why haven't I killed you?" Kariston faltered and the dragon slapped the gun away as he slammed his other paw into the jackal's stomach. Kariston was floored by the blow and he hit the ground as the alarm sounded. "Markal, come on." The wolf stood up and the dragon pulled him close as he slammed the door, it broke off the wall and the dragon burst out into the hallway.

He had found his way out.

Markal kept close to his friend and the dragon unleashed his power as one of his paws flew out; destructive electricity flew into the control room and it fried the electronics as another alarm blared.

"Get us out of here." Markal asked quietly and the dragon nodded. He would protect his friend even if it meant losing his life; Markal had to survive to tell of the horror of this place. The dragon dashed down the hallway and his foot paw claws scored the ground as they cut deep into the metal.

"STOP HIM!" A tech yelled and the dragon ran past him, the tech was frozen as he slowly slid apart as the claws cut him in two. The dragon looked all around for an exit and he saw it in the form of a sign that said Docking Bay.


	5. Chapter 4: Escape For Now

Conspiracy 6

PART ONE: ICE WORLD

Chapter 4: Escape…For Now

Docking Bay. The dragon saw the sign and he took an extreme right as more troops were staring to impede his progress. He held his armored wings in front of him and the laser rifle shots pinged off them as he bulled through the guards. The screamed as his lethal knife-edged claws cut through their body armor and Markal looked up at the dragon. He would be protected.

The dragon jumped into the expansive bay and he landed on a fighter, the cockpit was crushed and he leapt off it leaving a much mangled pilot. The dragon covered them again as a starship's guns opened up on them, the shots slammed him back and he threw himself behind a fighter as he looked for a way out.

"Are we going to die?"

"No, just stay calm Markal." The dragon looked over the fighter and he saw the docking bay door closing. If they shut, he would be locked in and then killed. "I have a way out." His wings unfurled and he lifted off. The dragon did some barrel rolls to avoid the gunfire and he slipped out of the bay just as the doors closed.

Kariston felt a fire in his stomach and he manages to open his eyes as four techs were around him.

"Sir, you have been badly wounded please lie still." A tech said and Kariston felt his clothes being removed. The techs examined him and the one who spoke turned on a machine, it beeped and he threaded the needle into his arm. "Ok, you've sustained some pretty nasty injuries…" The tech adjusted the machine and it let out a long beep. "Ok recalibrating…sir, you should be fine if you just rest." Kariston yelled and the tech gave him an injection of Morphine, he sighed and the techs left him.

"Dragon, I am going to capture you. Then you will die slowly along with that lupine, Markal." His Comm rang and he answered it. "Kariston."

"Sir, there was a problem with the capture."

"A problem?" The face at the other end adopted a worried expression and he nodded.

"The dragon and the lupine escaped." If Kariston hadn't been in his weakened condition, he would have gone down there and personally killed the guard himself.

"Send out patrols for them, they couldn't have gotten far. You make a mistake like this again and I will have you flayed and ripped to shreds."

'Y-yes sir." The tech said and Kariston killed the device. He lay back down and sighed as he rolled onto his side.

The dragon would pay.

Markal shivered as the dragon landed in a cave, he had tried to keep warm but his thick fur did not offer enough protection from the subzero chills. The lupine huddled with his tail and the dragon walked over, he wrapped around Markal and tried to keep him warm.

"Are you alright Markal?"

"Y-y-yeah, I'll b-b-be fine." He chattered and the dragon looked out the cave opening, night was falling and the lupine would not make it if they did not find someplace warm. His body heat was helping but even though the dragon was not affected, the lupine would be an icicle if he did not do something. A group of patrol ships shot by and the dragon considered his options; he could run, fight or he could let the lupine die.

The patrol craft would keep looking until they found their prey. The dragon looked down at the lupine and Markal tried to huddle closer as he was freezing to the touch.

"Markal, do you want me to put you out of your pain?"

"N-n-no, I need to stay a-a-alive for a-a-as long a-a-as I c-can." He replied. The dragon nodded and a patrol craft landed outside, there was sound of weapons drawing and footsteps.

"Markal, I'm going to have to leave you for just a few minutes."

"No, I c-can't s-s-stand that." He replied and the dragon looked over, four figures came in and they held up their guns.

"Where is he?" One asked through the Environ-Suit.

"Fan out, if you find him, just paralyze him. Kariston wants the dragon alive and unharmed; the lupine you can leave." The four fanned out and one looked behind a corner, there was a soft, almost silent whooshing sound and he vanished. The leader turned and he frowned. "Kari? Are you alive over there?" No voice answered him and the leader cautiously walked over as he poked his head around it.

Nothing. The leader silently walked down a long ice covered hallway and he looked at his radar, a giant red dot was behind him and he whipped around. A massive paw smashed into his visor and the gun was ripped from him as his suit was torn to shreds. He was ripped out of it and the cold bit at him as he immediately began shivering; the leader looked up and the dragon stepped on his neck as his claws pierced. Red blood exploded onto the snow and he gagged as the dragon bent down, his muzzle bit off a chunk of flesh and the leader didn't even have a chance to scream. His head was separated from his body and the dragon swallowed a chunk as he bit another piece of meat off.

His hunger was soon sated and he climbed the wall over to where Markal was; the Environ-Suit was practically undamaged and Markal was inside it. He would survive. The dragon smiled at the sleeping form and he covered him with snow to hide the lupine; now for the others. He blended in with the ice and snow and he hung to the wall as another searcher passed below him. The dragon waited a few seconds and then dropped effectively killing the figure. He quickly hid the body under the snow and then there was one left.

The fox looked around apprehensively as his mates had dropped out of contact, his radar showed no one and he checked the clip in his gun. It was still full at the count of 50 and the setting was AUTO, one point and it would drop his prey.

That is, if he was the hunter. The fox whipped around and he was alone. The dragon was using physiological warfare and he was winning against the vulpine. The vulpine tripped and he slid down a long tunnel, he tried to stop himself but he found no purchase as he hit the bottom of the tunnel.

"Oh no, oh dammit." He managed to get up but his leg was broken as he could not move without severe agony. He let out a scream and his heads up display registered a contact, it was very large and it was coming nearer. "No, oh God please no." He whimpered as his paws were empty. "My gun…" He whispered and the vulpine tried to get up, with the support of the wall he could but there was no way he was moving. He slid down again and the dragon walked over to him, the vulpine cried as the claws slid to the visor. It caught under and with a feral yank the visor came off exposing him to the numbing chill.

"Now you will see what it is like to be alone and dying." The dragon said and slit the Suit down the middle with a razor claw. The vulpine saw his visor smash against the wall and his eyes froze shut as the tears iced up.

"No, please, help me!" He cried. There was no answer. "Help me! PLEASE!" He screamed and the cold bite him hard as he started to shiver violently. Death had an icy paw and it grabbed him as he died.

Markal awoke and his vision was white. He struggled and the snow cleared as he sat up, the dragon was in the corner and it looked like he was eating…

"My God…" Markal said as he saw that the dragon was eating one of the team.

"Want some?" He held out an arm and Markal almost retched.

"No, please." The dragon nodded and finished it off. The torn Environ-Suit was beside the dragon and it was covered with a crimson liquid. "Why did you eat him?"

"I'm hungry; I haven't been fed in a long time. And this is to keep me from eating you also. I don't want you to die since you are the only one someone will believe. And also to fly the craft that is out there." Markal stood up and he felt that he stepped in something soft, another Environ-Suit was there and it was empty.

"Shit, how many of them did you consume?"

"This will be my third, don't worry you will safe." Markal kept away from him and looked out the cave entrance, a retrofitted craft sat there and he looked up into the night sky. That was his way off this planet, this was his way to expose the truth, and he would get the dragon off the planet. The dragon walked behind him and he looked down at Markal. "Can you fly that?"

"I can try." They walked into the craft and he looked around, it was much more luxurious than the one he shared with his brother and he walked into the cockpit. He sat down and took the controls. "I can fly this but I am a bit rusty so you might want to take a seat." The dragon grabbed a paw hold and nodded.

"I will be fine." Markal lifted the craft off and it shot over the snow as he input coordinates for space.

A few minutes later, he had enough power to break the orbit but something stopped him. In the distance, there was a flash and he saw a mammoth craft being pursued by twenty or so other craft. They were making guerrilla attacks on the massive silver craft and the ship's guns were striking back. It was doing a fair job when artillery started to fire. The missiles slammed into the craft and parts of the ship were blown off as the armor took the hits.

The craft changed course and it tried to break out into the sky but more artillery slammed into it, bringing it down. Markal turned on the Comm and there was a voice.

"_Great Fox _going down, I repeat, _Great Fox _going down. Assistance is required to any craft that can hear us." A metallic voice said. Markal watched as the _Great Fox_ hit the snow and part of it exploded.

"Markal, we have to see if anyone is alive."

"I can't, we would get captured again." The dragon got in his face and growled.

"Then I am going to rescue the crew, you wait here." Markal was not going to argue. The dragon opened the hatch and he spread his wings as he jumped out.

END OF PART ONE


	6. Chapter 5: Request for Assistance

Conspiracy 6

PART TWO: THE ABANDONED

Chapter 5: Request for Assistance

_Only a Week Before…_

The mammoth silver craft orbited Corneria and it was not alone as other ships shot by it; fighters, transports, shuttles, etc. A lone figure in an equally silver Environ-Suit prowled the _Great Fox's_ skin as he looked around for some meteorite damage. In his gloved paws he held a repair kit that would fix the plating until they could get back to space dock.

He traversed the skin and found the rupture; the figure got on his knees and began repairing it when his Comm rang.

"Fox here."

"Fox, its Peppy, you've got a call coming in from General Pepper." A voice said in his ear.

"Put it on my Comm." The earpiece crackled and a familiar sounding voice echoed into his head.

"Fox, its General Pepper." Fox dodged a small meteorite and he continued his work. "I have an offer for you."

"What does it involve?" Fox asked as he turned on the Arc Welder. The blue and yellow flame scored the metal and it fused two pieces of armor together and Fox cut out with the flame. The armor looked as good as new, even if it was two salvaged parts.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. One of our research stations just sent out a request for assistance and I want you and your team to get over there. It may take a bit of your time since the station is now orbiting Titania, but I am ordering you to go there."

"What is their request?"

"They have been attacked and sustained damages. You are also one of the only frigates I have in the air that has enough repair parts to assist."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, I will pay you for the parts and add 60,000 credits to your account." Fox stopped and he didn't have to think.

"Will do."

"Thank you, General Pepper out." The Comm clicked off and Fox walked back to the airlock, he stepped in and it depressurized with a hiss. Fox slipped out of his Environ-Suit and he walked into a compartment as he slipped into his regular clothes. Grey flight jacket, black pants, red bandanna around his neck, heavy boots and a blaster around his waist. He passed through a door and arrived on the bridge a few moments later. Falco, Peppy and Slippy were at the controls and they turned when Fox arrived.

"I have some news team. General Pepper wants us to assist in helping a station off of Titania and I agreed to help him."

"Wait, without our consent?" Peppy asked and Fox let a small smile betray him.

"He'll pay us 60,000 credits and re-supply the parts we use." He replied and Peppy nodded.

"So no actual action this time?" Falco asked and Fox laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Repairing stations is always fun." Fox replied sarcastically and Falco turned back to the console. "Peppy, put us in a course for Titania." The old hare nodded and his weathered paws input them; space turned into a bright white and the main vid screen turned black with the Star Fox logo spinning on it.

"He's really paying us that much?" Peppy asked and Fox nodded. "Wow." That was a lot of money since the _Great Fox_ had been around that much.

"I'm going to hit the shower and then my room, so if you need me that is where I'll be." Fox said and he walked down the metallic hallways. His boots made a soft patting sound and he hit the button by the elevator as the doors opened a few moments later. He stepped in and pressed into the faded button for the crew's quarters.

The hot water ran over him as he smoothed his head fur and sighed; a massive headache was leaving him as the water cascaded down his orange, white, and brown form. He slowly slid to the floor and the scalding liquid pelted his head as his mind drifted to other things.

His father dying, Andross being wiped off the face of the Lylat System, Falco being an assclown, Peppy retiring from the Arwing…

He sighed and stood up. The water shut off and he dried his fur thoroughly as she slipped his pants on. Fox walked into his room and he flopped down on the moderately comfortable bed, it was a few years old and since the account was a bit low he could not afford any new amenities. He turned on his back and his tail flicked gently as he could not go to sleep because of his racing mind.

Fox's paw touched something on a bedside table and his paw closed around a small locket; he flicked on the small light and opened the heart shaped necklace. Inside was a picture of him and vixen sitting together on a park bench in Corneria.

"Fara Phoenix…" She had her muzzle nuzzling his cheek and his arm was around her. "Fara, why did you leave me?" He whispered and he set the locket into a drawer as a sigh escaped him. They really had something and he had given her three years of his life and she left him. Probably for another, richer, male.

Fox flicked the light off and he closed his eyes as he tried to force his mind to rest. He eventually drifted off and he slipped into a dream.

_The sun shined down on the pair as they walked through the park; the vixen kissed the side of the merc's face and he smiled as they sat down on a bench._

_"Fox, I love you." Fara said as he looked into her blue eyes. _

_"As do I, Fara Phoenix." He kissed her on the muzzle and she took something out her pocket. Fara handed him a locket and he opened it, he saw the picture of an earlier trip and he smiled. _

_"You can have it." He kissed her again and the scene faded._

Fox awoke sometime later to a knocking on his door, Fox groggily got off and he opened it revealing Peppy.

"Peppy, what do you want?"

"There's something you should see." Fox nodded and he managed to get his shirt on. They walked to the bridge and Peppy updated him on the situation. "There was a contact off our right a few seconds ago. It was a cloaked craft and we almost collided with it." Fox nodded and the stars hazed for just a moment.

"Contact off our bow, requesting firing solution." ROB asked and Fox shook his head.

"No, I'll take the Arwing out." Fox said and Falco turned around in his chair.

"I am not missing this."

"ROB, the craft makes one wrong move, dust it."

"Affirmative." The robot intoned and the two pilot and close friends walked down to the docking bay. They climbed into their Arwings and both of them shot out of the docking bay as Fox turned on his radar. A green dot appeared indicating Falco and his vid shot came up ad the avian tweaked his HUD.

"You see anything Fox?" The avian asked and a white flash appeared on the radar. It almost escaped Fox's keen eyes.

"There was a flash, get on the Comm and send out a message to all available bands. Say we are not hostile but will deal with a threat if encountered." Falco nodded and Fox kept a wary eye as a presence flashed in front of him. Whatever was out there, it was fast and the cloaking device on it was quite sophisticated as his Arwing could usually pick it up.

"There's no response on the Comm Fox." Falco replied and he contacted the _Great Fox_.

"You see anything Peppy?"

"No Fox, the radar is blank. ROB can't find anything either." Peppy replied. "Wait, there seems to be something…" He trailed off and a craft appeared in front of them. It was quite dark with a night paintjob, light weapons, down swept wings, light thrusters, and a shaded cockpit. The Comm was silent and Fox paused, even if the craft did fire his shields would protect him.

"Hello?" Fox asked into his Communicator and there was silence for a moment. The craft did not move and Fox began to get a bit edgy.

"Hey buddy, I don't think they want to talk or they would."

"Stop being an ass Falco." Fox replied and his Comm beeped, on the screen on the dashboard silvery, winding script appeared. Fox stared at it and he could not make out the symbols. "Falco, I got something."

"What cha got?" Falco asked and the same script appeared on his HUD as well. "What is this?"

"Forward this to the _Great Fox_, maybe ROB can translate this." Fox replied and Falco sent the script to the craft. The unknown ship kept in front of them and it powered down as ROB came on the vid screen.

"Fox, I have analyzed the message and I believe I have translated it. It is in a language that is almost extinct from a planet on the outer edge of the Lylat System, Cerinia. The message, roughly translated of course, is this: My species has been destroyed, I request assistance from this and I implore you to lend me help." ROB translated and Fox frowned, little was known about Cerinia since it was so far from any habitable planet but it was rumored that their technology was far superior. It was also rumored that the planet was entirely populated by cerulean colored foxes.

"So what do we do now Fox?" Falco asked.

"I really don't know, you think it might understand Cornerian?" Fox asked and Falco shook his head.

"Maybe."

"Can you understand me?" Fox asked into the Comm and more text appeared, this time in Cornerian.

_I ask for assistance, my vid screen is disabled so I can only reply in text. I ask you do not try to harm me as my weapons can easily take care of your craft. _

The message cut out and Fox frowned.

"I will not try to harm you, just go into the hangar and we will give you what you need." Fox replied and the craft followed him into the hangar as Falco landed beside him. Fox popped the hatch and he jumped out as he walked over to the craft; Falco walked beside him and he had his blaster out. "Dude, put that away."

"Fox, you don't know if the occupant is hostile or not." Falco said and Fox nodded.

"I feel I can trust the occupant." The hatch opened and they saw the occupant.


	7. Chapter 6: The New Member

Conspiracy 6

PART TWO: THE ABANDONED

Chapter 6: The New Member

The craft's hatch opened with a soft hiss and Fox had to keep his mouth from dropping; her lithe form stood in front of them and Falco nudged Fox. She was clad in a dark blue almost black bodysuit, slender boots, black gloves, and a few gold earrings in her ear. As the female fox moved, the bodysuit she was wearing seemed to shift in the light from a navy blue to an almost pitch black giving her an odd effect. Her jade eyes glowed as she looked the pair over.

The air hissed and I stepped out onto the metal docking bay, my boots made a small patting sound as I took two steps. I looked the pair over and I could tell they were shocked or some other emotion since I could not fully analyze them. My eyes narrowed and I placed my paws behind me as my telepathic abilities involuntarily turned on. I looked at the falcon and his thoughts flowed into my mind.

_Damn, she's hot…wonder what she's like in bed?_ I restrained myself from hurting him severely and I tried to block the thoughts since I could hear them even when I wasn't listening. I looked over to the fox mercenary and his thoughts traversed my mind.

_Who is she? Wow…must keep myself together, don't act stupid, don't act stupid. _I kept in my feelings from showing and I looked deeper into his mind. I mentally walked through his memories and I felt his pain from the lost of his father, how Fara left him and other painful memories. I left his mind and I thought of a phrase to say.

"Hey there, what's your name?" The falcon broke the ice and he gave me a lewd smile as the fox looked over to him.

"Falco you ass." He said and Falco looked over, a sarcastic expression on his face.

"What Fox? Just trying to make friends." Falco replied and I felt my neural implant analyze their sound waves. My speech melded from Cerinian into Cornerian and I waited a few seconds until Fox turned to me.

"I am Krystal." I said and Fox nodded. I could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he liked me; I decided to just let it wait and see what would happen. "Fox and Falco." I nodded to them.

"Hey baby, want me to give you a…tour of the _Great Fox_?" Falco asked me and he tried to put an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened and he gave me a quizzical look; on Cerinia touching an animal, especially where I was from, meant a grievous penalty.

"Please don't touch me." I asked as politely as I could. He slid his arm off my shoulders and I felt my psi network inside my mind realign itself.

Touch was a very uncomfortable thing if not invited to do so; Cerinians have either a low power psi network or a high power network running through them. The only difference between the two was if you were royal or not, I was and therefore his touch made me severely agitated.

"Hey Krystal, would you like to meet my other teammates?" Fox asked me and I looked at him.

"Sure, why not?" I replied and I felt a twinge of envy from Falco. He followed us as we walked into the elevator and I kept looking around, noticing things. The _Great Fox_ was quite an advanced ship but it seemed so archaic to me since my civilization was quite farther than Fox's. My bodysuit alone was a mark of my civilization's technology; it was designed to be lightweight, form fitting, and give adequate protection from injuries. I felt Fox's thoughts and I kept the smile to myself, he was trying not to mess up and make me think he was a fool.

The doors opened and I stepped into the bridge; a hare, a frog and an old robot awaited me. They rose off their chairs and walked over as Fox introduced them.

"Peppy, Slippy and ROB meet Krystal." Fox said and I nodded to them. I peered into their minds and I smiled at them, they weren't apprehensive about me so I figured I could make friends with them easily enough.

"Nice to meet you Krystal." Slippy intoned and I noticed he had a high squeaky voice. I kept my laugh down and the old hare, Peppy, walked over to me.

"Krystal." He put out his paw but I wouldn't take it, I didn't know what kind of effect it would have on either of us.

"Forgive me but I can't." I said and he nodded.

"Alright, well if there is anything you need you can ask Fox, Slippy or myself."

"Hey what about me old man?" Falco asked and Peppy laughed as he adjusted his glasses.

"Or Falco I guess." Falco growled and he stalked off as Peppy sat back in his chair. "So Krystal, you're from Cerinia right?" I sat down in a chair and Fox sat next to me as I nodded.

"Yes, I was."

"Wait, was?" Fox asked. This was a painful subject for me.

"Yes, Cerinia was destroyed by a massive earthquake that split the planet in half." I quietly said and I managed to keep the tears in.

"Krystal, I'm sorry." Fox said and I looked at him, he seemed to care but I stood up.

"Fox, I might be staying here awhile so is there a spare room I can use?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, we have a few extra just in case we get any new team members. Follow me." I did and we walked into the elevator, the doors closed and he hit a button. He stayed silent but I could sense his thoughts.

_Man, Krystal is something. How did I ever end up with her, I mean what is the chance her and me meeting? I hope she doesn't think I'm a jerk like Falco. _

I smiled inwardly at his thoughts and the door opened to a hallway; six doors appeared and Fox led me to one of them.

"This will be yours since the other is for storage." He said and we walked in. It wasn't much since there was a cot, dresser, bathroom and a small table. This was not what I was used to but it would do and I didn't want to complain.

"Thank you Fox, this will do nicely." I said and I walked over to the cot. Its sturdy construction was good since I did move around a lot in my sleep. I inspected every aspect of the room and I walked back over to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all." I caught him looking me over and I saw him blush under his orange, white, and brown fur. "Just, uh…." He laughed nervously. "Never mind I guess."

"Alright." I sat down on the cot and a yawn escaped me. "I need some rest so can you please leave?"

"Yes, of course." Fox walked out and the door shut as I drew a paw down my back, the bodysuit split down my back and I slipped out of it as I laid it over me. I lay down on the cot and I closed my eyes, thoughts swirling in a massive maelstrom as I fell asleep.

_The whole planet quaked as I felt someone shake me from my deep sleep._

_"Krystal, wake up now. The planet is falling apart!" I heard a familiar voice say. I woke and opened my eyes, my father was standing there and he hauled me out of bed. "Dress quickly, there is not much time left." I slipped on my suit and we ran down the long hallway as the Citadel started to fall apart. We ran into a room and there was my small craft. "Krystal, get in."_

_"But what about you dad, you'll die here." He placed his paws on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye._

_"You will carry my legacy on. I love you so much, now get out of here." He hugged me and then pushed me to my craft. I climbed in and with tears streaming down my face, lifted off of Cerinia. I cleared the atmosphere and I looked back as a giant shockwave split my home world clear in two. I cried harder and my ship sailed through space as I was the last Cerinian alive._

I shot up in bed and my fur was damp from the sweat that had collected from my dream. A scream left my muzzle and I cried as all the sadness flowed out of me in one great wave of tears and crying. I looked at my paws and they were also damp from the rain of tears that fell on them.

_Why did that have to happen? Why was Cerinia destroyed?_ I thought and I swung my legs onto the floor as I could not stop the crying.

After a few minutes I was able to stabilize myself. I wiped my muzzle and walked into the bathroom; I took a long hot shower and then slipped my clothes back on. I walked back into the elevator and I looked at the buttons; they were a bit puzzling but I hit one and the elevator shot down. It opened into what looked to be the engine room and I walked into it; the warp core was humming sub sonically and I looked at it.

"Hmm, very basic." I whispered and my paw ran over my side. A compact staff appeared in my paw and it extended as I held it in front of the warp core. It glowed a very light blue and the core was analyzed as I looked at the reading on the small plasma display in the shaft. Parts of the core were weakening and if they weren't fixed, it would explode.

"What are you doing down here?" A voice asked and I whipped around. Falco was behind me and I noticed he had his blaster in a winged paw.

"I got lost." I said and he pointed at my staff.

"What's that for? Going to sabotage the ship?" He asked in a sarcastic tone and Falco raised his blaster. "I don't trust you."

I compacted my staff and I put it back in the hidden holster to show him I meant no hostile intentions.

"Falco, I'm not here to kill anyone." He gave me a hard look and he motioned for me to move.

"Get away from the core or I will shoot you." I did and Fox walked in.

"Whoa, what the Hell?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Caught our little female in the engine room. Had a pretty dangerous staff out and she was holding it in front of the warp core."

"I was merely analyzing it and there are fractures in it that could be deadly. You might want to-" I was cut off by a blaster in my face.

"She's lying." Fox calmly walked over and moved the blaster away.

"Now hold on Falco. Calm yourself before you do something rash alright?" Fox asked and the avian growled. He lowered his blaster and Fox ran a test on the core. "Falco, she's right." The falcon stormed out and Fox shook his head. "He has quite a temper but it's what he is."

"Well thanks for stopping him." I said and Fox nodded.

"I'll get Slippy down here to fix it." Fox said and he gave me a look. "You have a staff?" I took it out and it extended into the four foot lethal form.

"Yes, given to me by my father when I turned 18, that was two years ago." I said and spun it expertly in my paw. The two stone on the ends glowed and it became a gold blur as I twirled it around us. I clipped off one of his whiskers and Fox jumped back.

"Hey, you almost hit me."

"I know but I wouldn't." I said and I held the staff in my paws.

"Can I touch it?"

"No, that is strictly forbidden, I don't know what it would do to you anyway." I said and holstered the weapon. "I am sorry if I caused any enmity between Falco and I."

"Its fine, he'll probably fly off and return in a few days. He does it all the time." Fox said and I nodded.

"Fox, I have a request."

"Yes?"

"I would like to stay here as a member of your team." It was a chance offer and I hoped he would accept. I heard Fox mull this over in his mind and he nodded.

"Yes, I will accept that." Fox said and I nodded. "Your planet was destroyed so this will be your home now." He said.

"I don't know how I can thank you Fox."

"Well, you can help me when I need it, get trained on an Arwing, maybe get some weapons training in, that kind of stuff." He said and I nodded.

"I will thank you." We walked back to the bridge and the station awaited us.


	8. Chapter 7: Crash

Conspiracy 6

PART TWO: THE ABANDONED

Chapter 7: Crash

_Author's Note: I just have something to say before I get on with the next chapter. This could be my last fic for quite some time but I do have an idea floating around in my head called Shattered. I might write it. School is rapidly approaching and sad to say, I'm running out of ideas. I don't know if Freelancer will be continued but unfortunately it won't; it was just an idea I thought could be cool. This is not the last fic I'll ever write but it could be for a bit, so if you have any ideas give me shout. Now, onto the chapter._

Fox stepped onto the bridge with Krystal and he sat down on the command chair as ROB reported their status.

"Fox, we're an hour to the station but they are not responding to our hails." The robot mechanically intoned and Fox nodded.

"Keep trying, maybe they're having equipment problems." Fox said and he rubbed his muzzle. "Did you send Slippy down to check out the warp core?"

"Yes Fox, he went down a few minutes ago." ROB replied and Fox's Comm buzzed. He opened it and Slippy had a worried look on his face as a blue glow illuminated him.

"Fox, we have a problem. The warp core is fluctuating and the internal crystals are weakening, some of them are already shattered and I am very worried." Slippy responded.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means if we can't fix the core, the _Great Fox_ is going to detonate." Krystal looked over and Fox sighed.

"How long do we have?" Fox asked and Slippy paused for a moment.

"I'd say a good fifteen hours but I could be wrong. I'll run the diagnostics again but we need get to space dock."

"Alright, give me an update." Slippy nodded and Fox shut off his Comm as he rubbed his muzzle. "Damn, my ship is going to Hell." He sighed and rose off the chair.

"Fox, this ship was your father's." Peppy suddenly added and Fox looked at him.

"Yes I know and I can't let it be destroyed." He walked to the elevator and Krystal was beside him.

"Fox, is there anything I can do?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, it just seems that everything is falling apart. Everything; my life, my ship…" He walked into the elevator and Krystal walked in as well. He took a deep breath but did not hit a button as he tried to suppress his feelings. Krystal could sense the heartache and she decided to tell him her secret.

"Fox, I have a gift that all Cerinians are born with. Do you know what psi is?" Fox shook his head. "It's telekinesis, ESP, TK, whatever you want to call it. Mind reading in layman's terms."

"So you read animal's minds?" Fox asked and Krystal nodded. "So that means…" Fox trailed off at the realization of what she could do. "Uh, heh…."

"Its ok Fox, you can be honest with me about your feelings." She said. "I know you like me." Fox coughed and he laughed nervously.

"Uh, heh, well um…" Fox scratched his head and she smiled.

"Now where were we headed?" The elevator had not moved and Fox pressed a button.

"Well I was going to the engine room to check on Slippy, you want to come along?" She nodded and a few moments later the doors opened, they walked into the room and Slippy was there.

"Hey Fox, Krystal." She nodded to him and the core was partially shut down as it sparked. "There goes another crystal." Slippy despondently announced and Fox shook his head.

"You have an update?"

"Yeah, it was worse than I thought, we have ten hours tops." The frog replied and he shut down the diagnostic. "If the station can't help us, we'll have to leave the _Great Fox_."

"I can't let that happen, I can't lose this ship." Fox said and his Comm buzzed. "Fox here."

"Fox, we are at the station. I've done a full scan and the damage was worse than we had expected. We cannot help them and they cannot help us since they are so badly damaged."

"What attacked them ROB?"

"By the scarring on the hull it looks like a group of fighters, probably Venomian." The robot responded. There was silence on the radio and then the sounding of an alarm as ROB came back on. "Sir, we are being engaged by a group of Venomian scouts."

"We are! Be in the Arwings in a moment." Fox said and the elevator rose to the docking bay. He ran to his Arwing and Krystal ran to her fighter, they jumped in and Fox switched on his craft, it powered up with a whirr and Krystal placed a telekinetic helmet on. Both crafts exited the bay and a group of ten scout fighters shot over the _Great Fox_; Krystal's ship did a U-Turn and she loosed off a few red hot bolts, they passed through the scout ship's hull like paper and two were dusted.

_Damn, what kind of energy is she firing?_ Fox thought and he banked left on the joystick, the Arwing shot left and Fox fired a charged shot into the group. It locked on and it sailed into the group as they vaporized in a massive explosion.

"Fox to Peppy." He said into the Comm.

"Peppy here."

"Scout ship neutralized; any other contacts on the radar?" Fox asked and Krystal chimed in.

"Fox, my radar is picking up a large contingent of fighters, maybe a Venomian Legion." A Legion consisted of about 200 or so ships.

"Shit, Peppy, can the _Great Fox _handle that?"

"Fox, we can barely get the warp core to half power. We have to find a place to land." Peppy responded.

"Yes but the only planet close to us is an abandoned ice planet, and right now there is a serious storm blowing over the planet." The old hare responded.

"It's our only chance; we'll have to brave the storm and land." Fox said and the two Arwings landed in the hangar as Fox stepped out. "Land us Peppy or we die at Venomian paws." The hare nodded on the Comm and the _Great Fox_ turned to the planet; the two vulpine walked into the control room and the mammoth craft broke the atmosphere. It shot over the barren icescape and ROB lit up.

"Sir, I am broadcasting our distress signal but there is no response. I am also detecting a high energy sequence in the distance, it resembles artillery signatures." Fox was about to reply when there was a loud crash and a siren sounded.

"Fighters off our bow, artillery firing." Slippy announced and Fox looked over.

"ROB, get on the emergency band, try to raise some assistance.

"_Great Fox _going down, I repeat, _Great Fox _going down. Assistance is required to any craft that can hear us." The metallic voice asked and the _Great Fox _leaned to the left, there was another shattering sound and the nose slammed into the snow as everything went black.

END OF PART II


	9. Chapter 8: Capture

Conspiracy 6

PART THREE: UNDERGROUND LAB

Chapter 8: Capture

The dragon leapt from the craft, his wings spreading and gliding over the subzero currents as he stayed on the outskirts of the crash. The small fighters were landing and figures were running around in the snow to look for an entrance to see if there were any survivors. The dragon landed in the snow and he lurked around the craft; it had taken quite the hit as fires burning all along the skin and a few small explosions sounded. The craft would never fly again or even be repaired since the damage was that great.

Small yells could be heard as the dragon looked over to the activity, the Environ-Suit clad figures had found two survivors and they loaded them quickly into a craft. It shot off to the underground lab and the rest of the figures left as well.

_Now is my chance…_ The dragon thought and he leapt out of the snow as his powerful wings lifted him off the ground. He shot to the small opening and landed. The dragon pried apart the metal and he used his brute strength as it peeled back with some effort. He slipped inside the ship and it was truly a mess as panels were fallen, wires sparked, liquid covered some floors, and the like. He stepped quickly through the wreckage and sniffed the air; death reached his muzzle as he quickly ran on all fours deeper into the craft.

He passed a room but then stopped, a scent reached him and he poked his head inside. A figure lay on the floor, blood pooling around him as there was a massive wound to his stomach. The dragon kneeled down and he placed a paw on the hare's head, his body was cold and the dragon saw a blood trail. He followed it and it led to the bridge. Blood marked the walls and he sniffed around for any traces of life.

A small noise made itself known underneath a pile of broken equipment and he walked over to it. Something seemed to be reaching out to him, touching his mind and pleading for help. He removed the equipment and a cerulean paw was revealed; he dug more and the form of a partially crushed vixen was under the rubble. The dragon lay her on the ground and he checked for a pulse, strong but fluttery.

"Who are you?" He asked and the vixen managed to open her eyes.

"Krystal…help…wounded." She managed to say. The dragon thought it was odd that she wasn't afraid of him. Her clothes were mostly ripped and a few sections of her outer vest had gone missing but otherwise, she seemed ok. He lifted the vixen up and she clung to him as tears ran down her muzzle, an anguished cry sounded and she cried hard as he cradled her in his arms.

"Why are you crying?" The dragon asked and Krystal looked up at him, tears staining her muzzle fur.

"They…they took him…" She managed and cried harder as the dragon looked around for any other life. More blood had pooled under a wrecked console and he lifted it slight; the corpse of a crushed frog made itself known and the dragon looked away. He held the crying female closer and walked the length of the craft and she shivered as the cold whipped into them.

"It will only hurt for a moment." He leapt into the icy air and Krystal immediately started to shake as her ripped clothes offered no protection from the cold. The dragon tried to fly as fast as he could and he landed on Markal's commandeered craft. Markal walked over and Krystal's body was already freezing, she had fallen into a sleep despite her convulsions.

"Is this one of the survivors?" He asked and the dragon slid the vixen into a small pod, it would warm her and bring her vitals back to normal.

"Yes. The ship is totaled, everything was a mess." The creature replied and Markal nodded. "I found two crewmembers dead but she said that they took _him_; whoever that is we can't leave behind." The dragon said Markal walked over to Krystal. Her convulsions had stopped and the machine beeped as the hatch slid away. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up as Markal rested his paws on the edge of the pod.

"You must be a survivor, I am-"

"Markal." The wolf stopped and his jaw partially dropped.

"How did you know my name?" She wrapped her arms around her and lowered her head.

"They took him from me, they shot down his ship, killed my friends." Krystal whispered.

"Who are you?" Markal asked and the dragon stepped up.

"She's Krystal, the only one I could find alive." He answered and Krystal looked up. She looked at Markal and into his eyes; her ESP ability allowed access to his mind and she sorted through his thoughts.

"So you two are from the lab on this planet…used for experimentation, the Nemesis Project."

"How do you know this?" Markal asked.

"I am a telepath; I can read animal's minds and hear their thoughts." She stood up and walked over to the dragon. "Although I cannot hear yours." Krystal whispered and he kept a solid face. The dragon turned away and he walked to the cockpit and sat down in a chair.

"He was taken away from his parents at a young age and experimented on.' Markal explained and Krystal nodded. "So who were you talking about?"

"My friend…Fox McCloud. We were on the bridge along with a hare, frog and a falcon; artillery hit us and our ship went down. I remember my head hitting something and then alls I saw was black. When I opened my eyes, I felt a paralyzing weight on me. I saw Fox alive, he struggled as they took him away and I was helpless to do anything about it." Krystal lowered her head and a small rivulet of tears ran down her muzzle. Markal walked up to the cockpit and the dragon turned to him.

"We need to rescue her friend." He stated bluntly.

"I am not going back to that lab Markal. I want you to pilot this craft off this planet."

"No, we need to save the lives we can and try to destroy the lab." Markal replied and the dragon stood up, eyes flashing.

"You will get us out of here…now." Markal plucked up his courage and he looked up.

"How many animals do you want to be captured like you? How many more lives do you want to risk to Kariston? The things he will do to them? DO YOU!" Markal asked and the dragon sat back down. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"No, I don't want that to happen." The dragon looked at the wolf and he stood up, a light shining in his eyes. "Kariston, I am coming for you." He walked into the other room and Krystal locked eyes. "Let's rescue your friend then destroy the lab." The dragon said and Krystal stood up.

"How are we going to do that? I mean there are only three of us and we are severely outnumbered."

"You let me handle that." The dragon replied as he looked out the cockpit window to the snow covered entrance.


	10. Chapter 9: The Lab

Conspiracy 6

PART THREE: UNDERGROUND LAB

Chapter 9: The Lab

Author's Note: Hey guys, I decided to upload another chapter. This one is long overdue and Deviant Art is currently being a bitch to me so I'll finish this fiction.

Fox slowly opened his eyes and his head spun as he tried to focus, his vision was quite hazed and he could not move his body. It felt locked into position and every time he tried to move, his joints would scrap painfully.

"Well, who do I have this acquaintance of meeting?" The voice was spoken hard and yet it had a soft quality to it slightly unnerving Fox.

"Where am I? What happened to my ship? Where is Krystal?" He asked and the blurred figure laughed.

"All in time, now what is your name?"

"Fox McCloud, who are you?"

"I am the Director of this laboratory, you my fellow Fox are an intruder. And you know what I do with intruders?" He asked this is a slow, inquisitive voice and Fox began to worry a bit. "I have them operated on."

The dragon landed in the snow and he held two figures in his arms as they had no wings of their own to fly with. He set Krystal and Markal down and he sunk into the snow as his scales afforded him some camouflage. Krystal and Markal lay down and they crawled toward the entrance of the lab, it was barely marked and hidden deep in the snow.

The dragon could sense it with his almost supernatural nose and his razor eyesight picked out the entrance from afar. There were no guards but the automated defense systems were quite active; two laser turrets poked slightly out of the snow bank. The dragon raised his armored paw and the pair froze as he slowly activated a device. It whirred quietly and two small pipe like devices slid out from under the metal. He aimed them at the turrets and they fired silent ultrasonic waves, the turrets did not move as they were temporarily put offline.

"Quickly, follow me!" The dragon said in hushed tones and they ran to the entrance. He stopped at the steel plated door and his claws came out, they dug into the resisting metal and he rent the steel. The sound was a loud whining as his claws carved them an entrance and he bade them to get in. The pair slipped into the lab and the dragon moved ahead of them, his neural net inside his mind powered on and map flowed before his eyes. "Ok, I have located Fox and another that does not belong here."

"Falco…" She whispered and Markal looked around. He shivered slightly and the dragon unclipped something from his massive frame; he handed Markal a large plasma rifle and the dragon looked forward.

"Won't you need this?" The dark lupine asked and the dragon shook his head. In place of the rifle, a beam shot out which formed into a four foot saber. In his other paw a similar but modified looking plasma rifle sat his claws around the trigger.

"I'll be fine, you two look for Fox and Falco as you said?"

"Yes, but where are they?" She asked and he located them on his map.

"South Brig, looks like one is being prepped for an operation. I will come with you two to keep you safe." He said and the dragon began walking. He kept the blade out in front of him and he activated the subsonic pulse; it would deactivate any cameras but there would be one draw back.

_Breach in Sector 7! Breach in Sector 7!_ An automated voice screamed and an alarm went off.

"Dragon, what do we do?" Krystal asked and Markal primed the Plasma Rifle.

"Keep behind me and fire to my side, I will protect us." He said quietly but his voice overtook the klaxon and reached their ears. He growled and guards started to pour into their hallway. He roared a feral cry and fired his rifle, it scored deep into the unsuspecting guards and that bought them some time. "Quickly, take a left and run I will follow." He yelled and charged the guards, saber making curving arcs of light and blood.

Fox heart the alert faintly and the techs around him stopped working.

"Take him back to the brig, I will be back when this threat ceases." Kariston ordered and he walked into a side room. "Status report now." The tech under him typed rapidly on the screen and it showed the dragon approaching with two other figures, then the image cut out and Kariston growled.

"Sir…isn't that the…project?" The tech asked nervously. Kariston nodded and he pulled out his Comm.

"Alert all units, we have a code 0011 in progress, take the subject down by any means necessary. Try not to injure the other two units with him but I give the order to kill the dragon."

The dragon heard the order being given in his built-in headset and he redoubled his efforts to get his newly found compatriots to safety. He bashed down a door and the wolf and the vixen rushed in as he barricaded the door. The dragon has suffered minor hits to his armor and he put away the rifle as it would be of no use if the fighting was in melee range. He held the blade close and Krystal slipped off her helmet; if she was hit in the head the blow would kill her helmet or not. The Environ-Suit offered little protection but she stowed the helmet away in case she need to make a trip outside.

"So where are we?" She asked and Markal also lost his helmet.

"We're in Sub Level 4, room 435. The brig is to our lefts and I think I can manage to get us there. There is an armory close by and if I can find you two weapons and armor, you might have a better chance of survival." He reported and Markal remained silent.

"How close are we to Fox?"

"Very; he is very close now." There was a noise outside and the door was being slammed. "Go, I will stay them." The dragon said and Krystal nodded. She and Markal ran out another door and into the armory as the dragon smiled, his fangs showing as the bloodlust built up in him again.

Krystal pulled off a suit of armor off the wall and she slipped into it as Markal did the same. His actions were swift and silent as he did not utter a word. He slipped a high powered launcher onto his back and with a pulse rifle in his paws, he turned to Krystal. She sensed his thoughts and he felt his worry in her heart and his exhaustion stunned her; he had not had a peaceful sleep since he was captured and his brother had died. He did not meet her eyes and he fingered the trigger to the rifle nervously.

"Come on Markal, let's go." He nodded and they ran out into the hall, the dragon's roar sounded and they ran to the brig. Fox was tied to a large panel on the wall and his chest fur was tainted with red stains. His ripped pants showed red markings as well and his head hung low as he breathed quietly. Krystal ran over to him and she quickly cut him free of his bonds, he fell into her arms and Krystal cradled him as she tried to revive him. "Fox, please, wake up." She said and he coughed, blood leaked from his mouth and his eyes opened slowly.

"K…Krystal?" He asked bewildered and she smiled as a tear ran down her face. "Why did you come back for me?" He asked.

"Because, you mean a lot to me and I couldn't leave you behind." She replied and Markal turned his head. A noise from the hallway sounded and the dragon stalked into the room, his scales were drenched with the crimson liquid and he smiled darkly.

"Well, they stood no chance." His dark humor made Krystal laugh a bit and he nodded to them. "We need to find your falcon friend."

"Is Falco even alive?" Fox asked and the dragon accessed his map again.

"Yes, he is being held in the next hallway over. His life signs however are faint and I fear he has already been subjected to Kariston's torture." The dragon said and then he looked downcast. "His vitals have just dropped; it is not worth trying to save him." Fox lowered his head and silent pain filled him for his close friend. Falco had been an ass sometimes but he was a good fighter pilot and a close compatriot.

"Then let's get out of here." Fox said.

"The _Great Fox _is down though." Krystal said and Fox's memory brought back the horrifying image.

"How are we going to escape?" He asked and the dragon looked to Markal.

"I can get the ship, bring it down here and rescue us." The wolf answered. "But Kariston will still be here and he will pursue us."

"Not if we blow the lab." The dragon said softly and the others turned to him. "The laboratory is run by a giant reactor, if it is overloaded it will breakdown and detonate. That will destroy everything within a 100 mile radius."

"So…who is going to do it?" Krystal asked and the dragon stood up straight.

"I will, I was brought to this lab and was experimented on by Kariston. I will bring him down. Get Fox out of here and save yourselves, he only wants me." The dragon stated and they nodded. The dragon walked out of the room and he unleashed his weapons; the blade shot out of the hilt, the plasma rifle hummed in his paws and he sprinted down the hallway, a scream of rage firing from his muzzle.

Fox leaned on Krystal and Markal kept his rifle up as they slowly made their way back to the entrance. Blood was spattered all over the walls from the dragon meeting the guards and Fox coughed as he spit blood.

"Fox, how are your wounds?" Krystal asked.

"I'll live as long as we get out of here. I was hurt a bit as they tried to put me under for an operation." He replied and Markal's eyes flicked around. He gripped the pulse rifle and primed it as Krystal looked over at him.

"You see something?"

"No…I can hear something following us." He replied and whipped around. His paw pulled the trigger and there was a scream of agony. An invisible guard fell, his paws on his side and Markal walked over to him. He placed a foot paw on the guard's neck and growled.

"Please, don't kill me." He pleaded and Markal lifted him up.

"Get us out of here and I will spare your life." The guard nodded and Markal kept the gun at his back. Krystal looked around and they walked to the entrance. Markal remotely landed the craft outside and Markal knocked the guard out as they boarded the craft. The wind whipped into Fox's wounded frame and Krystal quickly placed him into the pod to warm him and heal his injuries. Markal slid into the pilot's seat and he lifted off; the craft pulled away from the lab and Krystal looked back, wondering if the dragon would succeed…

Or fail…


	11. Resignation

The end of my career is now. I will not return to Conspiracy 6 will be left alone, I will not finish it. Thank you all for your support when I was active here. Once again, look at my profile for my deviant art name and address. Have fun writing out there and continue to, for writing will take you down different paths of your life. I have developed many a friendship this way.

Writing leads anywhere, follow the path and maybe I'll see you there.

Formal Resignation

Silver Meta Dragon

Great Fox FirePhoenix102


End file.
